


what about these feelings i've got

by SkyRose



Series: Game of Requirement 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: “Is that my shirt?” Ginny asked, her voice a bit rough from sleep.





	what about these feelings i've got

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3 "Is that my shirt?" Write either ~~1) an angsty secret established relationship -OR-~~ **2) fluffy pining** ~~-OR-~~ **3) roommates to lovers.** I kinda did both lmao.
> 
> I also chose #40 and #51 from The List which are:  
> -A delicate kiss on the forehead  
> -A character offers unwanted advice, does someone take it? “Told ya so.”

Ginny stumbled into the kitchen, grateful to see a warm kettle waiting for her, when she noticed a presence on one of the stools. It was Luna, of course. No one else would be in their flat at this time of the morning. Ginny was still surprised because Luna was wearing a peculiar item.

“Is that my shirt?” Ginny asked, her voice a bit rough from sleep.

Luna lowered the cup she was cradling with both of her hands. Her expression was of pure innocence, as it nearly always was. “Yes,” she replied because it was the truth. Ginny could see that Luna was wearing her 1994 Quidditch Cup t-shirt. It was faded and had suffered a large hole in one of the armpits.

“Why?” Ginny questioned, simply bewildered at Luna’s fashion choice. She occasionally borrowed a nice dress for a night out, but never a ratty old shirt that Ginny used as pyjamas.

“It’s cosy,” Luna stated, her answer as plain as Ginny’s question.

“Right,” Ginny said, walking towards the box of Dragonflakes on the countertop. She poured a bowl, nearly over-filling it due to her transfixed stare at Luna.

Luna wasn’t stupid, Ginny knew this. She could be flighty at times, but there was a reason she was in Ravenclaw. If there was one thing Ginny had learned after a full year of being her flatmate, it was she had an excellent poker face. 

One time, Ginny had been too hungover after a major win of the Harpies that she didn’t do the dishes. Luna hadn’t said anything, but then Ginny’s quidditch robes somehow turned blue in the wash. When Ginny confronted her, she played innocent, mentioned she saw an unfriendly neighbor in the laundry room around the time she was in, and went on with her day. Ginny had been so impressed by Luna’s acting she let the subject drop and fixed her robes.

It was harmless fun, and Ginny should have done the dishes.

And now, Luna was wearing Ginny’s shirt. Her old, ratty shirt that was too small for either of them. Luna had a sizeable wardrobe, her weekly visits to the nearby thrift store made sure of it. Plus, her current expression was the same as Ginny’s blue-robe confrontation.

So Luna was doing it for a reason. 

Ginny had no clue why, she certainly was no Ravenclaw. 

Luckily, she was meeting with some old friends today.

\---

Hermione and Harry stared silently when Ginny finished her story.

“So,” Ginny prompted. “What do you think?”

“She likes your shirt,” Harry shrugged. 

“No, no,” Hermione disagreed. “She’s definitely sending you a message.”

“Yeah?” Ginny leaned over the coffee shop table to hear Hermione’s response.

Hermione grasped Ginny’s head with both her hands, her brown eyes intently focused on Ginny’s. “She’s telling you to get your head out of her butt and ask her out.”

Ginny frowned, pulling away from her friend. “Mione, I told you—”

“Yes, yes, such good friends! You’d hate to muck that up!” Hermione sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes before taking a long sip from her cup.

“Don’t forget the part about finding a new flatmate,” Harry added sincerely.

“Yes,” Ginny agreed with a nod. “Good boy, Harry.”

“Oh, I’m not on your side,” Harry clarified. “I pretended to be clueless before, but it’s pretty clear Luna wants to your girlfriend.”

Ginny pouted, pressing her face into the sleeves of her sweater. Hermione had been trying to convince Ginny that asking Luna out was worth risking a friendship. But Ginny knew dating close friends could go horribly wrong, like it almost did with Harry. When they broke up the second time, they barely spoke for a year! Ginny didn’t want to risk losing Luna’s friendship over a stupid shirt and whatever Hermione seemed to think it represented.

“She’s testing the waters,” Hermione continued despite the frustration on Ginny’s face. “If you’re too scared to ask her out—”

“I’m not scared!”

“—then just give her a sign you feel the same way. Luna will totally ask you out. She’s as brave as any of us, braver than some,” Hermione finished with a very pointed look at Ginny. 

Ginny really, really didn’t want any more of Hermione’s unsolicited romantic advice.

“Wear one of her shirts,” Harry suggested.

Or Harry’s.

\---

Ginny was brushing her teeth in the bathroom when a bit of lavender caught her eye. She picked it up off the floor, where it lay next to the hamper, to find it was Luna’s  _ Weird Sisters _ shirt. Ginny smiled at the sight of it, remembering the concert they had gone to together. 

She hadn’t been planning on following her friends’ advice.

But…

She sighed a quick refreshing spell on the shirt. She tossed off the one she had been wearing prior and pulled on Luna’s. It was loose on Luna, so it fit Ginny’s Quidditch frame just fine. 

Ginny continued brushing her teeth, trying not to get distracted by the rapid beat of her heart or the scent of Luna’s floral perfume.

\---

Ginny was on the couch watching the morning news when Luna’s bedroom door swung open. She kept her eyes fixed on the screen as she heard Luna’s nearing footsteps.

“Morning,” Luna greeted as she entered the living room. “You’re up earl—”

Ginny’s heart stopped when Luna paused. She met her eyes. Any other day Ginny would be laughing at the state of Luna’s blonde curls. Today she stared silently, waiting for Luna to finish her words.

Luna blinked at the  _ Weird Sisters  _ shirt. She cautiously walked closer to Ginny, blocking her view of the telly. Ginny could feel her cheeks were warm, probably nearing the color of her hair. Cool hands suddenly cradled her face, tipping Ginny’s head up.

Luna leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Ginny’s forehead.

Ginny couldn’t help but grin. 

\---

When news broke that the Holyhead Harpies’ star chaser had a new girlfriend, Ginny received a short letter. It simply read:  _ I told you so. _

“What’s that?” Luna asked as she sat next to Ginny in their now shared bed. She was wearing Ginny’s World Cup shirt and  _ only  _ that.

Ginny gentle ran her hand up one of Luna’s fair thighs. “Letter from Hermione.”

“Oh?” Luna tilted her head. “What she say?”

“She said she’s  _ very _ happy for us.” Ginny punctuated her words with a kiss to Luna’s cheek.

“How nice,” Luna stated before pulling Ginny into a proper kiss.

In the end, the only thing Ginny regretted was not doing this all sooner. She really should listen to Hermione more. 

And as nice as Luna looked in Ginny’s clothes, she looked way better with them off.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
